1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a turning knob with lock comprising a body in which are housed a stator, a barrel or rotor controlled by a key and a control component able to switch contacts of an electrical block.
2. Discussion of the Background
A turning knob with lock is used to establish prolonged or fleeting electrical contact in order to activate a process. In the case where electrical contact is prolonged, the turning knob comprises several positions and will be able to permit one or more key withdrawals. On the other hand in the case where electrical contact is fleeting, the turning knob generally permits only a single key withdrawal.
When the turning knob with lock is of the positions type and if it permits several key withdrawals, it may be necessary to be able to offer the client identical knobs in which key withdrawals do not all occur in the same position. In order to decrease manufacturing costs and to limit difficulties during assembly, it may turn out to be beneficial to use one and the same stator to obtain various combinations of key withdrawals.